IRONIA
by Faby Hola
Summary: Aveces a quien más amas es quien deposita su amor en otro corazon que no es el tuyo, pero aun apesar de estar destrozado deseas su felicidad pero la pregunta ¿es quien te acompañara por el sendero del sufrimiento?... espero les guste pasen a leer


Hooola de nuevo gente bonita ahora vengo con un capitulo unico espero que les guste a mi me encanto escribirlo y espero les guste a ustedes n.n

Recuerdos estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano**

Sin mas los dejo con la continuación lloren griten y emocionense n.n

* * *

Han pasado 6 largos años, desde que nuestros protagonistas se conocieron, donde han pasado de ser unos niños con miedos a unos adultos maduros, responsables y sobre todo comprensivos, han abandonado su tranquila ciudad en Japón para vivir ahora en la hermosa Italia, rodeada de su arquitectura, donde el romance puede florecer, e iniciar con una segunda oportunidad, o vivir con el dolor de ver marcharse a quien más has amado.

Era un día soleado listo para todos los preparativos en tan solo minutos se va a casar su mejor amiga, en la Iglesia de San francisco, ella solo fingía una sonrisa, por que su corazón se partica con el andar del segundero, en ese momento se maldecía por ser una mala amiga, debería estar feliz y no tener su corazón llorando, pero su deber como dama de honor hacia que le ayudara acomodar el vestido, el vestido que pensó que podría ella haber usado, ese vestido que vio en el aparador con un delicado encaje cubriendo las manos, con holanes caídos en forma de cascada y una delicada cola y el velo con pequeñas incrustaciones doradas y plateadas, si bien era hermoso ella debía usarlo y no su amiga, pero ella no lo usaría ni hoy ni nuca. Había perdido nuevamente ante su amiga…

La ceremonia daba inicio, ella se encontraba en su sitio sonriendo, con un hermoso vestido color azul cielo, con una rosa blanca en la cintura y unos tacones plateados, sonriendo a la ojo miel que entraba a la iglesia con la típica marcha nupcial, y el novio ya la esperaba en el altar, tal elegante, con un traje negro, y un clavel en su solapa, con una sonrisa, que nunca le fue delicada, con una mirada tan tranquila y llena de amor hacia la novia que se dirigía con un paso lento y ella le regresaba una sonrisa, esa escena le pedía que corriera, que dejara su lugar, pero rechazaba ese pensamiento, tenia que sonreír ser fuerte, no iba ser ella quien arruinara el día, como ellos arruinaron su corazón, la ceremonia transcurría, ella se convencía de que esto era lo correcto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el padre.

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besara la novia- El le quito el velo, roso su mano por su mejilla y le dio un tierno y largo beso lleno de amor, y pasión.

La castaña no pudo soportar más y dejo el llanto invadiera su rostro, lo bueno era que no llevaba un maquillaje cargado, y no fue tomado a mal, varias de las presentes empezaron a llorar, su llanto fue confundido por felicidad, ya que ella lo cubría con una hermosa sonrisa, finamente marcada por sus labios rosados.

En la fiesta convivio con ellos, felicito a los novios, soportaba, con esmero, sonreía para ocultar su sufrimiento, reía a carcajadas para cubrir el llanto de su corazón, el vocalista anuncio la primera canción, para que los novios abrieran paso al baile, eso detono en la castaña, solo aplaudió, al inicio y enseguida tomo una copa y una botella de Champagne y se fue al jardín, lejos dela fiesta, donde había un naranjal cerca del lago, sin impórtale si arruinaba el vestido o no se sentó de mala gana, se sirvió una copa y se la tomo de un solo jalón. Estaba dispuesta a servirse otra cuando fue interrumpida.

-Haru - se escucho decir una voz preocupada

-Ha hola- solo dejo mencionar la castaña cuando lo miro y se volví a servir otra copa y dudo en tomarla o no, no quería que la vieran, pero ya estaba aquí así que la tomo.

-Te acabaras sola todo eso- decía nuevamente el presente

-Por su puesto, amenos que dese acompañarme… por algo me seguiste- dijo al final con un tono mas bajo se acomodo y tomo de sus rodillas y dejo escapar una solitaria lagrima –tu también no deseas estar en esta fiesta y aquí estas- decía con un pequeño aludido tratando de hacer sonar fuerte su voz.

-Por la misma razón que tu estoy aquí- decía el, mientras se acomodaba para estar a su altura, mientras el sacaba otra copa y ora botella pero más grande.

-De verdad nunca pensé que terminaran las cosas así, fui una tonta, siempre me engañe a mi misma, pensé que aquí en Italia, podría iniciar… no ver a la persona que amo casarse con mi mejor amiga- decía con tono amargo y un nudo en la garganta aguantando el llanto –pero no los odio, los quiero mucho, decir que no duele seria una mentira, mi corazón nuevamente es roto y por la misma persona, ella que sin una malicia se enamoro de el… sabes ella tenia el corazón de mi primer amor, pero lo rechazo y aquí en Italia ellos se enamoraron, la verdad quien lo iba a decir…-la castaña se acostó en el pasto, cubriéndose con el brazo sus ojos -cuando ella me dijo que estaba enamorada… y no solo eso que era correspondida daba un salto de emoción pero fue interrumpido cuando me dijo quien era, y me colapse aun peor cuando me dijo que se iban a casarse y no solo eso… el vestido que vi en el parador era el mismo que usaría en su boda, me arrebato poco a poco lo que yo quería pero no era mío, ni siquiera era su intención el hacerme daño, ella desconocía lo que yo sentía por el- termino de decir suspirando

-Haru… el amor… solo decidió descansar en el corazón de otra persona- ante lo dicho por el la castaña dio una pequeña risa –y es doloroso, pero ellos serán felices juntos- decía bajando la mirada.

-Lo se- se reincorporo, y se puso sobre sus rodillas y apoyándose en sus palmas de las manos acomodo su cabeza debajo de el y puso su frente junto a la de el –no es irónico los dos sufrimos por las mismas personas… pero deseamos que sean muy felices- sonrió la castaña, sin apartarse de el.

-Lo se los dos somos unos tontos en el amor- decía, pero inmediatamente se sonrojo en la posición de que estaba la castaña, dejaba ver su escote y su pecho que resaltaba de este- pero seria mejor que te acomodes- reía nerviosamente.

Al percatarse la castaña de su posición y delo que miraba el chico, dio un pequeño salto, sonrojándose –Haru esta bien, esta feliz no volverá a llora… y también quiere que no llore tu corazón… Tsuna-san- decía Haru retirándole con una delicada caricia la solitaria lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla, a lo que el sonrió.

-Bien entonces brindemos- dijo el castaño sirviendo las dos copas.

-Por la ironía de la vida, que ha juntado dos almas que se aman con locura- decía Haru mientras alzaba la copa.

-Por el amor que se fue pero por un nuevo que esperaremos a que llegue- mencionaba Tsuna alzando también su copa.

-Por Kyoko- decía Haru

–y Gokudera- decía Tasuna

-Que sean muy felices- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y tomaron de sus copas y al terminar los dos rieron.

-Volvemos a la fiesta- dijo Tsuna con tono casual.

-Solo si no me dejas sola, no lo soportaría solo hoy…- dijo Haru con un tono voz bajo, pero tranquilo.

-Estaré contigo hasta el final… no dejaría sola a mi compañera de desventura en el amor- dijo en tono conciliador Tsuna, extendiendo su mano, Haru sonrió , la cual tomo la mano de el, y así juntos se dirigieron a la fiesta.

A veces uno no elige de quien enamorarse, ni sabe cuanto se sufrirá en el amor, ni cuantas lágrimas derramaras por ello, ni menos te imaginarias de quien seria que arregle el desajuste que ha provocado el mismo, el amor es irónico, te puede dar tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento… así como te da Felicidad, tranquilidad y alegría, solo hay que esperar para sonreír nuevamente de la mano de alguien inesperado.

* * *

que les parecio, ¿les gusto?, talvez si gustan me anime a escribir por que Kyoko se enamoro de Gokudera, y un nuevo inicio de Tsuna y Haru tal vez XD en fin espero haberles dejado un agradable sabor de boca y los veo en **HOJA EN BLANCO y CONFUSO CORAZÓN**

QUERIDO LECTOR QUE TENGAS UNA EXCELENTE TARDE Y RECUERDA TU OPINION ME IMPORTA ASI QUE DIME QUE PIENSAS n.n


End file.
